


Without Sprinkles

by flower_tier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lil bakery AU thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_tier/pseuds/flower_tier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi always orders the same thing from the little bakery down the street. But, will a new employee change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I had in mind!

Asahi knew his order. He had had it in his head from the moment he had walked into the little bakery on the corner. It was his favorite place and he always got the same thing.

A plain donut with chocolate frosting and no sprinkles.

He stepped inside and a little bell sounded off, signaling his arrival. As expected, he was one of the only costumers in the shop as of the moment and that caused a small smile to find it's way to his lips. He never like crowded places, so this was perfect. Looking up to the counter, he expected to see the familiar face of the shop owner, but he was met with a surprise.

A boy who couldn't be taller than Asahi's shoulder stood at the counter, walking his fingers across the smooth surface and humming off-key. Asahi hesitated a moment because he didn't know what to make of him. The boy had wild spiky hair with a bleached section in front. His expression was bored, but from the way he was shaking (probably due to some foot-tapping), he looked to be full of energy. It was an interesting sight. One wouldn't normally expect to see someone like him working at a bakery. But, the ordeal as a whole seemed kind of...

Cute?

He was a bit confused at himself for thinking so, but he decided to shrug it off. Though as he was in the process, the boy called out to him and his mind went into a bit of a panic.

"Hey! You here to order?"

Asahi looked up to him and saw that he now had a big smile on his face. His arm was stretched upwards and moving to wave him over. It seemed like an inviting gesture, but it just seemed to cause a wave of nerves to wash over him. He was able to give a small nod in response before pulling his legs out of their halted state and making his way up to the counter.

"So, what can I get for you, man-bun?" The other asked, gesturing vaguely to the variety of treats that were on display behind and in front of him.

"M-Man-bun?" Asahi questioned in return, moving a hand up to feel where the bun was.

The guy laughed. "Yeah. You walked in here pretty much frozen, so I figured you're probably not the type of guy that's gonna get mad at me for not calling you 'sir' and the like."

Asahi's cheeks flushed a bit. So, he had noticed the pause... "You can just call me by my name." He told him with an awkward chuckle, rubbing at the back of his neck.

The other raised a brow. "And what would that name be?"

"Azumane Asahi." He introduced simply and offered a small sheepish smile.

"Well Azumane, I'm Nishinoya Yuu." The guy, who he now knew to be Nishinoya, extended a hand and grinned at him. "Nice to meet ya."

Asahi glanced down to his hand before hesitantly moving his own and shaking it to the gentlest of his abilities.

"Yeesh, for a guy with your appearance, you are way nicer than I assumed." Nishinoya commented, removing his hand and using it to prop his head up on the counter.

"E-Eh? What's that's supposed to mean?" Asahi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, the height, the man bun, the stubble- all of which you are totally rocking by the way- totally spells out 'I'm a wild punk who's into the drugs, grr', y'know? But here you are, pink in the face and stuttering." He explained, seemingly taking amusement in the fact that Asahi's face was only growing a darker shade.

"W-Well, I..." He struggled to find words, scratching at his chin.

Nishinoya laughed and shook his head. "You're a funny guy, Azumane. Though, I still have to take your order."

Ah, yes. The order. Clearing his throat, he brought his order back to mind. "A plain donut with chocolate frosting and, uh, no sprinkles, please."

"Hmmmm..." The other leaned forward and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Huh?"

"What kind of a guy gets donuts and doesn't even bother getting the best part?"

"... Sprinkles?"

He nodded and pointed to the array of different types of the topping. "They're like that extra oomf that just makes the entire donut taste a thousand times better. Plus, it's great eye candy, too." He told him with a wink.

"Well, I guess I've just never been a... Sprinkles kind of guy, I guess..." Asahi answered with a shrug.

"How about I throw them in for free? Just for a taste."

Asahi's eyes widened. "Can you do that?"

"Eh, probably. My boss is pretty nice. I'll just get scolded a bit or something." Nishinoya replied, shrugging his shoulders.

His expression displayed his uncertainty very blatantly, but he gave a small, "All right.", in response.

"Sweet! I'll let Suga know your custom order and he'll get on that, since I'm not allowed anywhere near the equipment, yet." With that, Nishinoya disappeared into the back and Asahi found a nice place to sit in a booth by the window. He expected that he'd be left in peace and quiet to think, but that all changed as an energetic figure bounced into the seat across from him.

Asahi looked to the other and was surprised to see Nishinoya sitting there. "Er- Do you need anything?"

Nishinoya shook his head a bit. "Nah, I'm just bored. Standing behind a counter all day isn't exactly fun." He explained, leaning back in the seat. "Plus, I wanna talk to you a bit more."

Blinking, Asahi tilted his head a bit in question. Though, he gave an awkward chuckle. "Ah, all right. What did you want to talk about?"

The other took a moment to think. "Hmm, how often do you show up here?"

"Uh, about once a week maybe?"

The answered seemed to please the other as he smiled and Asahi realized he liked it when Nishinoya was smiling. "Good. It'll be nice to see you around."

Asahi raised a brow as another blush set across his cheeks. "W-What do you mean?"

It was Nishinoya's turn to raise a brow, but he ended up simply rolling his eyes and shaking his head, letting out a laugh. Through his embarrassment, Asahi felt as though tiny little bells were going off at the sound, making his heart speed up a bit.

"Never mind it." The other said before a chime went off from the counter. Standing up, Nishinoya went over to the counter and grabbed a bag that had been placed there, bringing it back over Asahi. "Here you go, Azumane."

Asahi took the bag and smiled at him. "Thanks." He replied, standing up and beginning to make his way over to the door.

"Come back soon!" Nishinoya called after him.

"I will!"

With that, he left the shop and beginning walking home, pulling the donut from his bag. Hesitantly, he took a bite of it and was pleasantly surprised by the addition to his order. Looking thoughtfully at the treat a moment, Asahi began to contemplate what his life would be like...

With sprinkles.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! This was intended to be the only chapter, but if people would like me to continue, I have no problems adding on!


End file.
